shikihime_zoushifandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Miscellaneous/@comment-24573914-20150508143359/@comment-26317850-20150509004511
Right, first of all, you are still being childish about it by arguing about what you are doing. You were the person who were being smart and raised the ToS of Gamigo that I was not aware of with me in the first place - and I was the person who took the actions to discuss with the publisher instead of sitting there shifting blame to someone else. I didn't want to say it in my last post but your intention for brigning that issue up in the first place was probably because I suggested that you used illegitimate means to obtain the images, and I hope you did feel better about it now that both Kanako and I had to waste the time on this matter as well as me spending the time to remove all the images. Regardless, I have the publisher has already said no - if the publisher says no then it's a no, so stop trying to justify yourself being hepful or telling yourself that you are not violating the ToS when you are actually disrespecting the owner the of the copyright; also, when whether it's graphics of music it's the same idea - please use some logic about copyright while you try to formulate an argument to protect yourself and shift the blame to me, which was never going to work because it's flawed. Just so you know, I have done a lot of research before the creation of this wiki and also during editing this wiki - that includes before I added the images. I referenced the Final Fantasy Wiki, the Shikihime Garden wiki to see what they used and such but -this- wiki is not any of those. Stop being so naive and think that you are the only person in this community who can find any of this information and that other well-known Wikis indicate what you can, and cannot, do here. It pains me that we cannot use the simple artwork that we have put on this wiki, since we are just doing it for the game and for the commuity, but no fair use policy is going to protect your sorry self in this case and if you choose to violate the ToS of the publisher, that's your problem, please don't lump me together with you. I really appreciate your help at the beginning but half way through you just started making a big fuss out of how I got the messages both on and off the Wikia, being envious of me (how is that even related?) and accuse me of using illegitimate methods of getting them, which, unlikely you, I didn't - how can you possibly still try to shift the blame to me so comfortably? Saying that you uploaded 6 images and I uploaded the rest, in this case, is like saying that you broke into the bank and stole 6 dollars and I picked up 200 dollars on the side of the road so I should be punished more. Unlike you, I'm willing to take responsibilities of what I did and I took the actions to correct the problem - I didn't even attempt to get the files through illegitimate methods like you did. I am willing to shoulder the responsibilities of what I did wrong - and I have already took the actions to correct both of our mistakes. Even if you are not going to be grateful you should at least be try to be a bit less childish in shifting all the responsibilities to me. I don't care whether you like me or not, I just love the game and I want it and the community to thrive. If you truly care about this wiki then, well, sorry - I really don't see it at all. You are so obsessed with how I found the images, being envious and making all those unconstructive comments directly and indirectly, both on and off Wikia, towards me all this time - as it occured to me, you were simply trying to take credit of my hard work by, uh, offering to take the files that I obtained legitimately and "help". If you weren't then, well, I'm sorry - but at least after a while you were not being helpful at all. If you claim that you're not trying to show off or impress then you shounld never have complained, make accusations about me in an unofficial channel, throw ToS lines at me without offering any real solution - just edit the wiki with more real content that helps people. If you don't even play the game much then I don't know why you even bother doing anything other than formatting. This is my last response on this matter with you. I don't care what you did on other wikis but, for this wiki, I have already wasted a lot of time thanks to you and I hope you would at least wake up to what you have, uh, contributed to this wiki mostly just ended up being nuisance. If you still don't feel responsible for anything then that's your problem. I'll also focus more on my blog instead of this until someone actually helpful comes along, it's been too much work to do on my own any and after sacrificing my playtime to edit this wiki all I get is this nonsense of dealing with you.